1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pairing procedure for wireless communication technique, and more specifically, to a method and system thereof for wireless pairing procedure through a wired interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication, such as blue teeth, between devices such as desktops, notebooks, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), mobile phones, printers, scanners, digital cameras, and various home electronic appliances is often achieved by short range radio technology. Each wireless device is assigned a unique standard address, in order to establish peer-to-peer, or-peer-to-many low-power wireless connections for a local network. Transmitted data is encrypted and encoded by security procedures before transmission. The security procedure comprises:
1. PIN (Personal Identification Number) code comparison;
2. link key pairing;
3. authentication;
4. encryption key generation (optional);
5. initiating encryption (optional).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wireless pairing procedure for short range radio communication. One of two unpaired wireless devices first searches for another device wirelessly, and then establishes a wireless connection when one is located. Once the two wireless devices establish a wireless connection, a wireless pairing procedure is performed according to the following procedures. First, both the two wireless devices must enter an identical PIN code for identification, if identification is successful, a dedicated Link Key is generated for the two wireless devices. The dedicated link key is required in the subsequent security procedure for generating an Encryption Key. Link key is not only for encryption key generation, but also for authentication. Furthermore, encryption is not part of authentication, but they are all part of the security procedure.
The conventional short range radio communication requires both wireless devices to enter PIN code during a wireless pairing procedure in order to obtain a dedicated Link key for successful pairing. Certain wireless devices, however, are too small in size, or do not have an alphanumeric input interface (such as a wireless mouse or a wireless printer), thus either an added input interface required for supporting enter PIN code during a pairing procedure will cause additional cost, or the wireless devices cannot obtain a Link Key during the wireless pairing procedure and the Encryption Key cannot be generated. Otherwise, suffer lower security level using fixed PIN code.
Furthermore, errors and problems may occur during the wireless pairing procedure when several similar wireless devices using short range radio communication are located in the same region. For example, a nearby wireless keyboard may be mistakenly located by a wireless dongle and erroneously recognized as the desired device for pairing.